the_walled_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Roth
The Roth is a human ethnic group that is found in and around the city of Amaroth. They worship the god Hesta and uphold his values of civilisation and trade. Newcomers to the Jungle The Roth people are a relatively recent addition to the peoples of The Selva and are widely believed to have arrived a little over 600 years ago. Little is known about why they would come to settle in such an inhospitable place, but it's rumoured that they were originally refugees, fleeing some terrible event on the other side of the Cadogan Mountains. Unlike the locals of the jungle, who tend towards very dark almost black skin with a brownish or greenish hue, the Roth generally have burnished tawny skin. Their hair is usually thick and curly, and brown or black in colour. Eye colour is usually brown but can also be amber or even yellow. They are of moderate height with muscular builds. Worshippers of Hesta When the Roth travelled to the jungle, they brought their god with them. Hesta is a god of civilisation and building, and was the inspiration for founding the city of Amaroth. Driven by his will, the Roth are ceaseless in their pursuit of always building and improving the city, constantly seeking to expand the walls and bring more of the jungle under their control. Evidence of the divine support of Hesta can be found not only in the magical protection that the wall offers, but also among the genetics of the Roth themselves. Every so often a baby will be born with white-blonde hair and white eyes. These children are the Marked of Hesta, and they enjoy special respect and honour within the city. They are said to be blessed by Hesta himself, with a direct link to him through which they can hear his wishes. Due to the faith put in this, many key positions within the city are held by Marked individuals. To be part of a religion other than Hestan is illegal within the walls of the city, and for many Roth the idea is unthinkable. For those that chafe under this restriction, a number of smaller satellite villages exist in the jungle around the city. The people of Amaroth protect these villages from the dangers of the jungle in exchange for a monthly pledge of trade goods and supplies. Worship of Hesta is strongly encouraged, but policing is more lax and careful Roth can seek out other gods, if they choose. Open for Business Amaroth was founded with the help of dwarves, elves and birdfolk, and the Roth would not have prospered without these connections. This ethos is alive and well today among the Roth, with people of all races, classes, and backgrounds welcome in Amaroth with no questions asked. The city is a melting pot of different values and ideas, and the Roth people have embraced this variety in order to make their city as safe and as prosperous as possible. Roth people are generally warm and welcoming although they will quickly become cold if other religions are mentioned. Keep off that topic and you'll never find a kinder host. Exceptions exist of course. It's rumoured within the city that some members of the oldest Roth families resent that nearly as much wealth flows out of the city as flows into it. There are also thought to be factions who chafe under the rule of Hesta, especially as he hasn't ordained any clerics in living memory. Finally there are those who keep the memory of their old lands alive - and plot how best to return to them, leaving the jungle to swallow up the city once more. Category:Races